Fury: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
Fury: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the original soundtrack of the 2014 film Fury, composed by Oscar-winning British composer Steven Price. Development On November 19, 2013 Gravity composer Steven Price signed on to score the film. Varèse Sarabande revealed the details of the soundtrack album of the film on September 16, and released the original soundtrack album for the film on October 14, 2014. Description Unlike similar war movie soundtracks, which are generally rich in bugles and drums and sound triumphant, this film's soundtrack is more like something out of a nightmarish horror movie, with tough, horrific and frightening music to make the audience feel as if they are in the middle of a brutal war that is nearing the end but is still showing no signs of dying down. This atmospheric soundtrack has many Steven Price trademarks, such as electronic sound textures from modern technology, blended with traditional WWII-era German instruments to create a unique, otherworldly sound. Another thing to note about the soundtrack is that it features deep German choirs near-constantly chanting dark and thunderous verses to ignite feelings of being surrounded by the enemy to the audience. The film's soundtrack also feels grinding, shredding and mechanical at times because it features tank engines, tank treads as the vehicles move, soldiers marching, gunfire and explosions to work in the sound of the film into the soundtrack as it is happening. War soundtracks usually make war sound like an adventure with lots of glory to the men fighting. The Fury soundtrack is quite the opposite, making the terrors of combat sound and feel like hell. When the soundtrack is not being intense and frightening, the music is tragic and somber, almost perfectly reflecting the feelings of the exhausted and demoralized crew as they do what it takes to survive the war. By the end of the film, the soundtrack alone has just about given you emotional trauma through a combination of hard-hitting sadness and chilling brutality. This soundtrack is just downright scary, like war itself. The boiling tension in the music carries weight and emotion to take you there and back. The best tracks on the soundtrack are generally regarded as April 1945, Fury Drives Into Camp, Airfight, Emma, Tiger Battle, Machine, Still In This Fight, I'm Scared Too and Norman. Track Listing #April, 1945 #The War Is Not Over #Fury Drives Into Camp #Refugees #Ambush #The Beetfield #Airfight #The Town Square #The Apartment #Emma #Tiger Battle #On The Lookout #This Is My Home #Machine #Crossroads #Still In This Fight #I'm Scared Too #Wardaddy #Norman Other songs Aside from the score, other songs were used in the film, such as: The Old Rugged Cross, You Always Hurt the One You Love, Drunk Man's Wiggle, Dust Up Ragtime, I Don't Mean a Thing To You, Sunday Rag, Whoopee Ti Yi Yo, S''hotgun Wedding'', and La Legion Marche. The song played on the piano by Norman Ellison and sung by Emma is called The Virgin's Slumber Song. Dean Valentine composed an orchestral track called Now I Take Everything From You for the film's trailers. Category:Media Category:Soundtracks